Floreo
by M-Yue
Summary: Sakura confronts the only person that the hole school avoid, Gaara Subaku, but she did not know that his world was way to far in the darkness. GaaSaku, slightly SasuSaku. AU world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!

So before the story starts... THIS IS A VAMPIRE STORY! Don't like it, don't read it!

Hmm... Anything else do say?

Sakura: Yue doesn't own any of the Characters used in this story. Naruto and all the other characters belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p>You simply don't understand. I hate him! Taking a deep breath, I looked with the corner of my eyes and felt the rage boiling inside of me. I took a deep breath and started to count down, trying to calm myself, while he stood there, ignoring me. God, how I hate him.<p>

I pushed some of my bright pink hair out of the way, as I looked at him with the corner of my eyes. I saw him simply copying whatever the teacher said. His short and spiky blood red hair covered part of his forehead.

"Haruno!" I heard the teacher call me. I slowly stood up and looked to the person calling me. The woman had a long wavy hair and bright red eyes.

"Yes, professor Kurenai?" I asked looking forward, feeling the heat on my pale cheeks. Ignoring the snickers and giggling, Kurenai frowned slightly.

"Are my classes that boring to you? It's the second time today I catch you day dreaming" She said. I looked at my own feet, feeling the stares and a few glares. "No professor" I replied feeling ashamed of myself. If it were not for him, I would not be passing this situation.

"Don't go dreaming off again." She said turning back to the black board writing a text of her book. I felt his glare piercing me as I sat down and start copying. Accidently I dropped my pencil, I turned to catch it, but he was faster and got it for me. I glared at him and snapped my pencil back. He glared me back with his pale green eyes.

"You… WHY DON'T YOU SIMPLY TALK?" I screamed with rage. Everyone in the class stopped writing and turned to stare at us. A raven-haired boy sitting right in front of me turn to look at me, glaring a bit the boy next to me. "It's not worth it Sakura" He whispered. I looked to him before looking back to Kurenai, and gulped down.

"Miss Haruno, detention!" She said with a creepy look. I felt the heat on my cheeks again and nodded. It was all his fault, everything. Gaara Subaku, the monster of the school, everyone and everything tried to avoid him. People think I'm crazy for not avoid him, I always thought everyone needs a friend, and I really tried to be his friend. I tried to talk to him so many times but every single time, he ignored me or just glared my way before walking away.

I heard the bell rang, and everyone making their way out. I looked to the person besides me just to find him missing. I packed my things and saw the raven-haired boy turning to look at me.

"You are hopeless Sakura, just ignore him like everyone else do, it's for your own safety" He said with a bit of concern.

"I'm fine Sasuke, don't worry about it" I replied looking to his deep black eyes. Making my way out, I saw him following me. "Just make sure you don't get into trouble." He said before going away. I smiled and walked towards the detention room. Sasuke was one of my good friends, but it wasn't always like this. I used to have a major crush on him and he used to ignore me, until I saw him fighting with his brother one night. We had such an ugly discussion, but afterwards he started to confide me with some of his secrets. After a while I noticed that I did not wanted him to be anything else than my best friend. He was quite glad when I told him that, because he said that he already had one special person in his life.

I walked into the room and sat next to the window, staring the clock, seeing if time would pass faster this way. Unlucky it didn't, a sighed deeply and looked around seeing no one here with me. The door opened and a man with a silver spiky hair walked inside and sat on the teacher's desk covering his face with a book. He looked to me and sighed.

"What have you done now Sakura?" He asked directing his attention to his perv book. I smiled to him. "Nothing much Kakashi" I replied. He was an old teacher of mine, he knew me since I was little. I looked back to the window again and thought about everything that happened before.

"You can go now Sakura." Kakashi said not looking away from his book. I stood up and rushed out of the classroom. God really must hate me, because Gaara himself stood waiting outside. I glared him and turned to walk away from him.

"You are stupid" I heard him say it. It was the first time I actually heard his voice. I turned around and stared at him with disbelief "I beg your pardon?" I said a bit choking. "I'm not the stupid one, everything that happened was your fault!"

"Stay away from me if you'd like to stay alive" He simply said and walked pass me. What does he had in mind? Just ordering me like that. "I'm not afraid of you Gaara" I said and took a few steps closer to him "You can't boss me around" Glaring him one last time before walking away.

I heard something like "You will be the next one…" as I walked out the building.

* * *

><p>Gaara stood there watching her walk away. "You will be the next one…" He said watching the movement of her pink hair. He took a deep breath of her scent "Get out of the shadows Sasuke" He said closing his eyes. Sasuke walked towards Gaara and looked to the door "Don't even dare to kill her Gaara, you know it's against the law" He simply said it as he stood next to the red head. "Who said I'm going to kill her?" Gaara smirked "Let's go back to the others" He said walking out of the building. Sasuke on other hand glared him "I'm warning you, don't do it" And soon he followed the red head.<p>

* * *

><p>Soo this is my first fic, and soo I would love some reviews… Make an author happy!<p>

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello everybody!

Thank you very much for your reviews! I really do appreciate!

Sorry I took sometime to upload this chapter but... Im slow... really slow... yeah, let's go to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

><p>As I sat in my car I felt someone watching me. I looked around but I saw nothing "Stupid Gaara, and his stupids warnings" I said to no one in particular, after all, almost everybody had already left home. I shaked my head and drove back tom y house, but this feeling that someone is watching me never really left me.<p>

I tried turning on the radio, but all I could hear was static. I sighed and turned off the radio taking my attention off the route for a second. When I looked back all I could see was a black shadow passing in front of me. I screamed and stopped the car and looked around. "Am I going crazy now?" I asked myself and looked into the mirror, staring my green eyes. "Come on Sakura, you had been a long day and that bastard did made your day worst" She said to herself and drove back to her home.

Badly did she knew that inside the forest nearby the street the shadow figure stood smirking, following the car silently now.

* * *

><p>Holding his forehead tightly, Sasuke sat in the sofa glaring the wall in front of him. A dirty blond walked into the room and stared at him. "What's the problem?" She asked quietly. Sasuke shook his head and took a deep breath. "No... Where is Shikamaru?" He asked not looking at the girl.<p>

"He won't be back until the weekend, you know it's his turn hunting" She said eyeing him carefully. Sasuke growled low and stood up and walked towards the entrance of the house.

"Where are you going? Sasuke!" The girl asked following him. "Temari! Try to contact Shikamaru as soon as you can" He said walking away. "I'm going to watch Gaara" He said disappearing in the middle of the forest. Temari stood there and rolled her eyes. She never undestood him.

* * *

><p>Parking her car in front of her house she took some time before walking inside. "I'm home!" She said, knowing no one would reply, at last not that time. Her mother always work 'till late at night. She left her bag on the door of her room and took her books out to do her homework. Even thought she couldn't stand Gaara, Sakura still was the Golden student of Konoha High.<p>

Almost asleep on top of her books, she hold her scream hearing the loud knocks on her front door. She took her cellphone and checked the time. It was almost midnight, who in heaven's sake wanted that time. She left her room and saw the faint glow of the TV reflecting on the pale skin of her mother. "Seriously, how can't you wake up to answer the door?" She asked to her mother. Sighing she opened the front door but there wasn't no one there.

"Stupid kids" She said closing the door. Making sure she locked the door, she turned around to turn off the TV. "Come on mom, you need to have a real rest" She said pushing her mother gently. Her mother growled a bit but stood up and walked to her own room. Sakura smiled and walked back to her own room and lied on her own bed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke climbed the house and jumped inside of her room and saw Gaara on the oposit side of the room. "I know you would be here!" Sasuke hissed. "I've said it before, it's a bad idea killing her" The red head on the other hand, stroked the pinket's hair gently with a smirk on his face "As I've said it before Uchiha, I'm not planning on killing her, but making her life as hell" He said watching Sasuke move closer to him.<p>

"We need to go Subaku, someone is invading our area" Sasuke said, eyeing Sakura before glaring Gaara who stood up and walked towards the window. "Contacted Shikamaru?" He asked before jumping out. "Ahh" Was the only reply Sasuke gave him. Gaara rolled his eyes, even thought they belonged to the same "family" they surely did not get along very much. "We will talk with Tsunade later as well" Gaara finally said and rushed out into the woods with Sasuke following him. Both of their eyes glowed red in the dark.

* * *

><p>Sasuke is a bit OOC... I know... Sorry... I'll try to make him more Sasuke-ish...<p>

Sorry as well 'cuz its short... Im feeling cheated 'cuz I write before in my own doc, and it's huge when I write, but it gets so short here...

Well time to give a special thanks to** Grey-Gaara **and **Falynn1993, **your reviews made my day. As well the people who +fav! 3

**QUESTION!**

Who should Sasuke end up with?

A- Naruto

B- Kakashi

C- Ino

D- Alone because he is an anti social emo

E- Other~~


End file.
